Karla Navarro
'''Karla '''is a survivor of the war and member of the Osiris Security Team in Osiris II. She is a member of the Osiris Operation, often providing heavy weapons support. She has been shown to be a sarcastic individual that has a strong love for firearms, she does not seem to let the world get to her. She has expressed signs of guilt in private and often refrains on talking about her past, she has been seen asking Daniel about whether or not they had word on two of her friends that had went missing long-before she signed up for the Osiris Operation. Pre-War Los Angeles Nothing is known about Karla's life before the outbreak except she had been in the Los Angeles with two of her friends who later went missing during the start and finish of the war. Post-War Season 1 "Turning Point" Karla deployed alongside Vanya, Daniel and Oscar after receiving word that an ADVENT General who had recently turned his focus towards one of the resistance outpost had shown up in the area with little to no security. Karla provided heavy cover for her squad mates after they were spotted by a passing guard. She later noticed that the general was making an escape and charged ahead of the others into gunfire and got herself pinned down buying Oscar time to go after him. She was injured during the exchange but was saved at the last minute by Vanya who killed the approaching ADVENT forces. She was later seen aboard the Skyranger being treated by Oscar who gave her credit and said she had "balls of steel" during Daniel's debriefing Back aboard the Avenger, Karla was seen in the med-bay with Vanya who asked whether or not she had heard the rumors that the Osiris Operation was finally picking up steam once again. Karla replies that she had not, and Vanya tells her about his conversation with Dylan earlier regarding Caleb picking up information from a previously thought to be lost informant in the ADVENT Government. "Enemy Within" Karla is assigned to the fire-team responding to the Arcadia Refugee Camp attack. She deploys alongside Thulani, Benjamin and Vanya to intercept ADVENT forces. Karla is one of the first ones in, she reinforces an advancing Thulani with her light machine gun. Karla killed two ADVENT troopers approaching on Thulani, she witnessed him take a heavy shot from a Sectoid which prompted her to move up and reinforce him. She was able to land a shot on the creature before running out of ammo, Karla urged Thulani to take a shot on the exposed creature where he hesitated. By the time he took the shot, the creature had nearly took another shot at them, she expressed extreme displeasure with Thulani. Karla pushed back to the front-line alongside a now patched up Thulani. She provided cover as Thulani moved up to rescue three refugees, she later pushed to higher ground to take down the remaining ADVENT forces. She was able to take down an ADVENT Stun Lancer who approached on Vanya. Back on The Avenger, Karla visited Thulani in the med-bay where she scolded him for hesitating on killing the Sectoid. He confessed he had a fear of them, to which Karla told him he had to man up and left. Karla was later seen at the bar with Vanya celebrating their successful operation. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of ADVENT Soldiers References N/A Category:Osiris Characters Category:Osiris Security Team Category:Season 1 Characters